


Bed Peace

by MrBaratheon97



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Cohabitation, Digimon Yaoi, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Love, Mario Kart, Mystery, Openly Gay Characters, References to Depression, Romance, Smut, Taikeru, UK English, Versatile!Takeru, bed, happiness, oneshots, unusual ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBaratheon97/pseuds/MrBaratheon97
Summary: Takeru and Taichi have a really great relationship and, sometimes, everything they do comes down to the moments they share in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

'You're actually disgusting, you know that right?'

Takeru rolls his eyes, unable to really shake Taichi off as he leaves long and slow kisses against Takeru's neck. It's hot, sure, but at the same time… literally everyone they know is here. Takeru isn't as gone as Taichi, he hasn't nearly had enough to drink. If anything, he's a little jealous. He's a little more lithe, but somehow he has all the tolerance.

Taichi ignores him, and leaves a wet kiss just shy of Takeru's collarbone - it's clear to everyone how much further Taichi wanted to go, but thankfully Takeru is able to shake him off. Takeru's reproachful look does nothing, however, and Taichi only grins manically.

'I don't care.' Taichi admits with a hoarse chuckle that jolts Takeru at the knees, 'You know where I'd rather be right now.'

Takeru can't help but snort. 'Not  _now_ , later, you ass.'

Taichi shrugs, but allows Takeru to twist in the hold so that his back is pressed against Taichi's front. Takeru takes a hold of Taichi's hands, puts them on his shoulders (and away from his waist, where they'd been dipping beneath his sweatshirt), and begins the stumbling trek back towards the group.

Literally everyone has come out tonight; Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou… Yamato did not look impressed at all. Fuck, was Takeru going to have to answer to that later. Parts of him were really not bothered; everyone that mattered knew that Takeru and Taichi were an item. They'd been dating for a while now, and it was serious enough that those who needed to know already knew. Though, they had to be careful - some people they'd wanted to tell they'd had to lie to, but it couldn't be helped if some people weren't that accepting.

Takeru didn't care; he was happy, and being happy was doing him wonders. It still is, in fact.

The music pulses through him, and the two of them stride back into the horde of friends. The weight of Taichi's hands on his shoulders disappears as they settle, and the sensation is replaced by Sora's arm sneaking around his waist.

She seems relatively alright. Her eyes aren't quite as glazed over as Taichi's, or Mimi's - both of whom are flat out drunk and the token lightweights of the group. But, compared to Jyou and Koushiro, she wasn't close. Someone needed to get those two some shots. Takeru didn't know how anyone could possibly go clubbing sober.

'You 'kay?' asks Sora, bopping to the music.

Takeru nods, and shouts back, 'You?'

Sora doesn't hear him over the music, but doesn't loosen her grip on him. The beer bottle in her hand hardly shakes, despite how hyped they are and how jerkily they're moving when holding each other - it's a testament to their tolerance, Takeru thinks. It'll be hilarious to tease Taichi tomorrow.

In the middle of their circle, amidst the crowd, Mimi is slow-dancing to a song that isn't slow, and Taichi is with her. It's kinda hot; to see him grinding his hips like that, knowing who he really saves all the best moves for. Mimi does her best too; it's convenient for everyone to have a few gay besties in the group. Takeru is sure that eventually he and Sora will end up competing with the two - and win. Takeru is a better dancer for sure.

His brother grabs his wrist, and asks pointedly, 'Do you want some water?'

Takeru smiles wryly, and says bluntly, 'Nah.'

Takeru appreciates the gesture, but not the insinuations that come with it. He can handle himself, and he can handle his alcohol. Sure, his brother and his boyfriend might have a few years on him, but that doesn't mean he isn't capable. If anything, he's doing the best job at maintaining control of his faculties. He doesn't need people to look after him. His brother doesn't need to chaperone him. What was Takeru doing to arouse suspicion? He's allowed to enjoy his boyfriend - and anyway; was  _he_  the one wining in the middle of the floor?

Ok, not yet… and admittedly he had been planning to. But he wasn't, yet. That was the main thing.

He wanted Taichi back. Yamato is just sour because he prefers rock music to hip-hop.

Takeru shakes his brother away and separates Sora's clingy arm, before attaching the two of them together so that they're otherwise occupied and so they can't say that he left either of them alone. Then, he lunges forward and manages to get between Mimi and Taichi. Mimi squeals, and Takeru laughs, because he's facing her and it's hilarious; he can afford a few gyrations with a friend before grabbing his significant other. None of the rest of them are attached; it's safer to act as together as possible - they avoid random confrontations with strangers better that way.

Mimi kisses his cheek innocently, and spins Takeru around - forever helpful, as far as Takeru is concerned. It's just what he needed, because Taichi is turning at the same time - and is pleasantly surprised to see that his dance partner has been replaced. Their hands immediately grab at each other, and Taichi somehow manages to pull him close again.

Takeru isn't feeling it - it's hot, there's people everywhere, and he's got a heavy sweatshirt on. The only air he can feel is on his face, his hands, and (oddly) at the knees of his ripped jeans, and it's all too hot. Frankly, they all need to clear their heads a bit. Happy he doesn't have a drink in his hands, he takes Taichi's hand in one of his own and spins back around.

To Yamato and Sora, in earshot of the others, he begs, 'Can we get some air?'

Yamato nods with easy acceptance (Takeru can't help but feel like he's just admitted defeat to something), and takes Sora's waist before leading the way. Taichi, Takeru and Mimi form a small gaggle behind them, and the other guys follow. They make it to the smoking area, where the air is everything but fresh; punters puffing at their second or third cigarette - Yamato pulling out his first.

Takeru hates cigarettes. He's woken up several times after nights out with the taste of them smothering his throat, and the smell of them stuck in his nose, but he never remembers ever smoking them. He likes to think that he doesn't actively seek them out, but they find him. It's an Ishida-men thing. It helps that Taichi doesn't like to smoke either, not that he's in a state to attest it. He stays compliant beside Takeru.

The moment to breathe is welcome, and they take stock of each other; yes, Taichi still has his keys, yes, Mimi's clutch is still attached to her, yes, Yamato's lighter is put safely back in Takeru's back pocket; Yamato doesn't like to fill the pockets of his skinny jeans, and Takeru is the one he trusts most. Yamato also knows that Taichi can't grab his younger brother's ass so much in front of him if those back pockets have actual contents.

Go figure.

Takeru frowns; there's a shiny patch where alcohol has splashed onto the front of his all-black converses, which sucks because he's going to have to clean them as soon as possible. He just wants to get back to Taichi's dorm (having given his brother back his shit), maybe have fumbling desperate drunk sex, but definitely fall asleep naked. It's the best way to sleep - anyone who's done it would agree.

'I like this dress.' Takeru tells Sora absent-mindedly, striking conversation so he can concentrate on something that isn't him trying to act as not-tipsy as possible. He loves Yamato, and doesn't want him to worry any more than he wants to.

Sora smiles sheepishly, and says, 'Mimi picked it. We match!'

They did match; he was wearing an orange sweatshirt that was still new, and it left bright orange fluff all over the top of his jeans where it sat. At least he wouldn't get lost, looking like a handsome piece of fruit. Sora's short dress was a paler shade, and the neckline was way more conservative than some of the t-shirts Takeru wore. But still, she looked hot.

'You look hot, really!'

She blushes, but grins, and blows him an amused kiss, because they're friends and it's a compliment and she has that sort of admirable grace where she can take it without coming across as arrogant.

'You look hot too, Takeru!'

He and Sora turn, and Mimi is back with Taichi - Mimi, who just butted into the conversation, drags a very drunk Taichi with her. 'We have a similar sense of style.'

Takeru appraises her own look, which is (for the lack of a better word) sluttier than what Sora agreed to wear, and nods before taking Taichi's hand once again. 'One to ten?'

Taichi stops swaying on the spot, so immediately it's almost comic, before taking another steadying breath and replying, 'Five, Teeks.'

Takeru shakes his head, and disagrees with an amused smirk, 'You're more than a five.'

'I'll be fine,'

'Yeah, 'cause I'm here looking after you.'

Taichi smiles widely, and even though Takeru can't quite see his boyfriend's pupils, he knows they're unfocused. It's endearing, but Takeru isn't drunk enough to not be worried at all. A small part of him is happy for Taichi, and the rest is either wary or mildly concerned. At the end of the day (well,  _night_ ) they're there to have a good time - the only reason to worry is the usual stuff.

They get into a lot of fights. Some people are very vocal with their homophobia, and Taichi hates leaving them alone when arguments are sparked. Maybe that's half of the reason Yamato is so stiff when they go out - he has a sixth sense for that kind of thing. Takeru hates it too - resents it, in fact. He always ends up crying somehow, and getting looked after even if barely anything physical happens to him is becoming his thing. Takeru can take care of himself - the issue is (and they all seem to know, and silently agree amongst themselves) that he over-appreciates the attention, and searches for it in the event that shit goes down.

He'd tell anyone that said that to his face to fuck off.

'What time is it?' One of the girls asks. 'The club seems to be winding down.'

Koushiro replies from beside them, 'Twenty to three.'

'Maybe we should make a move, then.' Yamato decides.

Takeru nods in agreement, and pulls Taichi closer. He really wants to get to bed.

They chain up again by hands, and snake their way out of the club. There's only one instance where someone tumbles down a few steps, but no one is hurt and it's all fun and games. Outside, it's busy streets and glowing lights - the road is a neon blur, and Takeru lets the others organise transport.

Mimi goes with Jyou and Koushiro, who live in one side of town. Taichi and Takeru go with Yamato as planned, but Sora is coming with them too - there's some talk about a promise by Yamato to walk her back to hers from his, but how long she's staying is not information they're all privy to. The four of them fall into a taxi (Yamato in the front seat), and Takeru decides that he can afford to leave all of his pretences on the curb behind them.

Really, he wants to get mindless. He wants to loose control. He's sensible in reality, but when it doesn't matter anymore, he wants to be as stupid and reckless as possible.

So it's no wonder that his hand finds it's way to Taichi's lap.

It's an unspoken promise - there's action to be had. Whether in the morning, or the next day, or within the next couple of days… it wouldn't matter. Takeru is confident they'll enjoy themselves, because they enjoy each other. It's as simple as that.

Taichi's hand falls over the one that's creeping up the inseam of his jeans, and their fingers interlock.

The cab stops suddenly, and they shake, and Sora yelps - Taichi has to let go of Takeru to settle her, but grabs his hand back as soon as possible. It feels right, Takeru thinks. It's like an extension of himself. They clamber out of the taxi, Yamato pays, and the four of them walk back into the dorms.

They all go to one building; Taichi is on floor three, and Yamato on four. So, they separate; Taichi and Takeru opt for the stairs, because they're impatient and young and certain. They leave the other budding couple behind with hugs and pecks to the cheek and cheeky winks (an exclusive special from Takeru to Sora).

In the stairwell, Taichi admits, 'I'm fucked.'

'Yeah, you are,' Takeru agrees, only now able to hear how hoarse their voices are. 'We'll get you some water, ok?'

Taichi nods, and Takeru puts one of Taichi's arms over his shoulder. It's a struggle, to be honest, but each step is a victory and their morale is as high as ever. The last set is the worst - Taichi dropped to the ground at one point and Takeru was forced to threaten him with sleeping alone, which managed to inspire some energy back into him.

It was pretty funny how threatening his stupid little threats could be.

When they get back to Taichi's room, Takeru shucks his sweatshirt off. His body is shiny with sweat, and his muscles feel tense. It doesn't help that Taichi is all over him in seconds - him de-clothing hadn't been intended as an invitation for sex.

Almost as if Taichi had read his mind, he admits, 'Sorry, baby, I think I'm too tired to do anything much tonight.' It doesn't stop him from pinching Takeru's nipple and attempting to force another hickey into his neck.

Takeru kisses him shortly, and double-checks quietly, 'You sure? I could go on top, do all the work…?'

Taichi - to Takeru's credit - takes a second and sighs before shaking his head and answering, 'Tomorrow.'

Takeru nods, because he hadn't expected anything anyway, and forces Taichi to wash his face and brush his teeth. He does the same - different toothbrushes, he's got his own towels and everything. It's cosy, and the room itself is modest and cute. At some point, Taichi has pulled the window open a bit, and the cool air hits his torso. It feels like he's been forced into a corset; his abdomen tightens and he just wants to lie down.

They slip into bed, and Taichi expends the last vestiges of his energy stripping them of all of their clothes before promptly knocking out.

Takeru likes it like this; quiet, but for the sounds of the world outside; the sky that odd shade of blue when the sun is rising somewhere else; Taichi's claiming arm weighing him down, his steady breath on the back of his head. This is his favourite part about their relationship - it's so easy. Takeru prefers skin-on-skin. There's no fussing, either - Taichi is a still sleeper. Thankfully, he doesn't snore either. Takeru isn't sure if he's ready to admit to himself how much of a deal-breaker that would've been.

Takeru likes it in their bed - not Taichi's, but theirs. He isn't planning on leaving anytime soon. It's comfy and just the right balance of soft and hard, and just the right balance of warm and chilly. The only issue is that while Taichi can fall asleep in seconds, it takes Takeru a while.

Facing Taichi's bedside table, he looks past the picture-frames of their friends, of Taichi's little sister, of  _himself_ , and out the window; the sky is cloudless, and promises a kind day. That sounds sappy - Takeru read that phrase in a book somewhere. He could be poetic when he wanted to.

He can already feel his mind turning off. It's slow, and a process, but it's happening.

Takeru pulls Taichi's arm tighter around him, and completely lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

'You don't need all that.'

Takeru turns away from the mirror, his finger halting. The pea-sized amount of moisturiser was almost touching his face. 'You wouldn't understand.' He replies, turning back to his routine and rubbing the moisturiser under his eyes and around his mouth, and over his t-zone.

He's already done a mask, and cleansed, and added some skin treatment. Now it's moisturiser, then a little sunscreen, then a light layer of concealer over his problem areas. And maybe more stuff after if he wants that caked feel that helps quell his anxiety. He knows not to overdo it, but… he can't help it.

'It's acne, happens to lots of people.' says Taichi, trying to sound casual and dismissive. Like he knows better.

'Not  _you_ , or Yamato.' Takeru bites back with short irritation, daring Taichi to continue along this track. Nobody understands - there's going to be a lot of people, and they're all going to be watching him and watching Taichi with him; he can't afford to look anything other than normal.

'Maybe we got lucky. Adults can still get it, though. And anyway, it's not like it's your fault you have it. It's just one of those things.' Taichi says, watching from the bed as Takeru puts on yet another cream. Vitamin C solution, concealer, lip balm, Taichi's aftershave… 'What's that?'

Takeru sprays his face with a light spray from a tall thin bottle Taichi has never seen before. It must be one new addition to Takeru's cosmetics collection.

'... Setting spray.'

'You mean, for make-up.'

Takeru shrugs, but his eyes have a look that Taichi knows means not to ask anymore questions. When Takeru makes that face, he means it.

Taichi does what he wants to anyway.

'Why are you putting on make-up?'

'I'm gay, I'm allowed.'

' _Takeru_  - you don't need it. If anything, it's probably worse for your skin. Less is more.'

He turns at Taichi, clearly trying not fume and failing nonetheless; 'Taichi, drop it, please!'

'Hey! You don't need to  _shout_  at me.' Taichi says, forcing Takeru to return to sulking in front of the mirror.

Taichi shakes his head, half-smiling. He asks with a confused chuckle, 'Who are you dressing up for?'

'This isn't for you, jackass.' Takeru says bitterly. 'It's for all your fangirls. I need… I have to- forget it.'

'No, tell me.'

Taichi sits down on the bed, bouncing a little on the corner of the mattress. Maybe they've worn out the springs a little.

Takeru turns, and points an accusing finger at his boyfriend. 'You're amazing. And you're popular - everyone that meets you finds you charming and... And I'm… I'm just me. I have to meet people's expectations, because you…'

Takeru sighs, and goes back to staring at the mirror. More to himself, he says, 'You deserve the best. I don't want people chatting shit about you because you hang out with me.'

'Takeru, you  _are_  the best. And even if you weren't, I'd still be with you because I'd still love you. I don't care what other people think, and neither should you. And we don't just hang out. You're my boyfriend. You're more special to me than all the people you think are trying to steal me away.'

He stands again and pulls Takeru into a deft hug. He doesn't care if Takeru's face leaves a pale smudge on his jaw. He doesn't care if some of the inflammation on Takeru's face shows through. It's still a perfect face to Taichi.

Takeru doesn't quite relax, but he doesn't fight back either - which is the main thing. Taichi accepts that habits won't disappear in a day. He just wants Takeru to relax.

They separate, and Takeru hands him a wet-wipe while simultaneously finishing getting ready, and fixing what got messed - albeit with less tense resolution. Taichi wonders how his boyfriend learnt to cover up his skin so thoroughly; it certainly wasn't from him, and while Sora and Mimi were the closest girl friends that they had, he didn't think they were exactly masters of the subtle cover-up like Takeru appeared to be. They usually wore make-up to stand out, to shine with bright colourful accentuations.

It's like Takeru can read his mind sometimes. Before he even voices the question, Takeru says absently, 'Hikari lent me some of this stuff, years ago, taught me what to do. She knew how much this kind of thing bothered me, and thought it would help.'

Taichi suspected his little sister. 'Yeah, of course she would.'

Takeru doesn't say anything else on the issue. It's just a thought.


	3. Chapter 3

'I call bed peace.'

Taichi looks at his boyfriend in concern, and says patronisingly, 'If you hadn't noticed, we aren't even in a  _bed_.'

They're sat on a bench, by a bus stop, with the light of a single street-lamp casting halos behind their heads. The sky is still black, but Taichi is sure he can make out the faint blue of the sunrise steadily making its way over. The night feels quiet despite all the traffic and the occasional cyclist. Who in their right mind cycles at four in the morning?

Who in their right mind drinks till four in the morning like they did, though?

Takeru stifles a hiccup, before taking a weird-sounding breath and saying, 'I'm making this bench the bed. I call bed peace.'

Bed peace was their odd thing; Taichi remembered that his parents always used to say that people in relationships should communicate, and never go to bed angry with one another - you have to work things out. And well, Takeru's parents… they must have gone to bed pretty fucking pissed on a regular basis. So, Takeru had adopted the rule - but being the modern gay couple they were, he'd given it a name and everything. The rules were that no lies could be spoken in the bedroom. No… not being peaceful. Bed peace was Takeru's way of keeping their relationship safe.

It was Taichi's way of keeping Takeru safe.

'But why?' Taichi asks, putting an arm around Takeru's shoulders and forcing him closer - almost like they really were in bed. Takeru snuggles closer, using his leather jacket like a blanket. It's not cold, but maybe he's sobering up a little. Takeru has a knack for handling himself well, to the point of even convincing police officers of his sobriety.

Taichi had never bothered to ask how Takeru could manage to do that.

'Because you pissed me off earlier, and I want you to apologise before I fall asleep right here.'

Before Taichi can even begin to think back to before, Takeru purrs cozily, 'You're so  _warm_.'

Taichi isn't sure if Takeru  _is_  even that pissed at him; he can't exactly tell from the way the younger boy has his head rested between his chest and neck. Taichi is even half-tempted to pretend like the conversation wasn't even happening at all.

But Takeru had called bed peace.

'You're gonna have to explain, buddy. I've kinda forgotten what I did.'

'You called me fat.'

It's such an odd thing to hear - the words 'Takeru' and 'fat' don't exactly belong in the same language, let alone in a sentence. Taichi doesn't want to be rude and ignore Takeru's point, but he definitely doesn't remember calling his boyfriend fat.

So he panics. And when he panics, he makes jokes. Stupid jokes.

'And what's wrong with fat? All the more to cuddle with.' He says, triggering Takeru to push out of his hold roughly.

'It's not funny!' Takeru whines, pushing himself away and saying something else which is lost in the sound of a speeding Suzuki racing past. Taichi knows for sure that Takeru had cursed at him, though.

His smile sheepish, Taichi takes Takeru's resistant hands into his own and says, 'Look at me.'

When Takeru's sky-coloured eyes are watching his own, Taichi offers, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just… I so did not call you fat.'

'… I'm pretty sure it was you.'

Taichi exclaims, 'You don't even know! Takeru… sometimes you worry me with all this self-depreciating crap.'

He stomps his foot - which is incredibly childish, but Takeru doesn't care. 'I'm very self-appreciating, thanks very much.'

'Gosh. And here I thought we were having bed peace…'

Takeru doesn't ever break the sanctity of bed peace. He protests, 'What d'you mean!'

'You're not supposed to lie to me.'

Takeru stops, and goes silent. Taichi wonders what he's thinking. He's not going to say anything now, he thinks. Taichi has a hunch that he's backed Takeru into a corner of psychological contradiction and it's going to take Takeru a while to figure out what he wants to say.

Takeru hates when he's wrong. Even more so when it's something personal. Taichi knew all about how his parents' divorce had effected him back when they'd first met, and learned to anticipate his thinking just like Hikari did, and even now…

Doesn't everyone get a little insecure now and then? He knows he gets fed up with socialising a lot more than he used to, but, couldn't he get over it in his own time.

Instead of saying as much, he snaps, 'Shut up.'

'Takeru, don't be mad. It's ok.'

'Ok.'

Takeru slumps against him again, and closes his eyes. Their taxi pulls up in front of them, and Taichi is thankful the night is over and they can just slip into bed now.


	4. Chapter 4

'Takeru, what is that?'

Taichi likes working in the library, which is totally empty on weekends. He didn't usually come by until late afternoon, but he'd been working for hours. It didn't help that Takeru was being difficult that morning. He has so many lectures to make notes for and he's running out of time. And, he's starving. And, he feels annoyed because he thinks Takeru might be mad at him- never mind, there he is.

Takeru comes forward, finding Taichi with immediate ease. In his hands is a parcel, and his bag hangs loosely off one shoulder.

'Hey.' He says, looking hesitant.

'Takeru, hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the day off, or didn't you have a writing class-'

Blushing, Takeru admits, 'I had a class, but I skipped it to nap and to, um, think.'

It's always something serious when Takeru misses a class. He's one of those weirdos that studies for fun. Not to say that Taichi didn't work hard - but he learned for the sake of the information and not for the sake of having something interesting to do.

'To think, yeah?' Taichi says, beckoning Takeru to sit.

He doesn't.

'I thought you would still be mad at me… so I kinda did something…'

Taichi watches as Takeru lifts the package in his hands higher, and offers it forwards with hesitant hands.

'It's my peace offering.'

Taichi raises an eyebrow with heavy, heavy skepticism. 'Takeru, why are you giving me peace offerings if we aren't even fighting-'

'I would call the discussion we had earlier a total fight.' He says, pressing the package into Taichi's hands. It's soft, and Taichi instantly knows that he needs to hold it very delicately. It's very simple, wrapped in brown paper with string (tied in a bow on top).

'Takeru… I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. It was nothing to do with you. You didn't have to get me anything. I'm not mad, really I'm not.'

Takeru gives him a little, accepting, sugar smile and says, 'I didn't really get you anything. But be careful when you open it.'

Taichi hurried over to an empty booth and peeled back the paper until he could get a peek inside. And then, he sighs, 'Takeru, you're going to make me fat, spoiling me like this, you know that?'

It's cake. Or well, a whole cake. Chocolate buttercream, if Taichi is correct (it's his favourite). Even though the package is still wrapped up so he can barely see the contents, Taichi can tell by the sweet smell. Takeru has the best timing.

Above him, Takeru shrugs and says, 'I knew it would make up for... for whatever I did, so -'

'I swear, you didn't do anything, you know-'

'I know.'

Takeru pulls out a fork and passes it over, and Taichi wastes no time in opening up the paper and taking a hefty bite. Through a mouthful, he moans and says, 'Did you really make this?'

Takeru isn't at all offended by the insinuation - he isn't exactly the best cook. Takeru slips his bag off his shoulder distractingly, and says, 'Mimi helped.'

Taichi makes another forkful and holds it out. 'Go on, try it.'

Takeru shakes his hands, and says, 'It's for you, dumbass.'

'I'm not going to eat an entire cake by myself. Now eat.'

He's happy; Takeru makes him real happy. Taichi's had a lot of heavy lectures recently and now more than ever he regrets being so short with Takeru - he's been anything but a hindrance and now he's too worried of pissing him off to even sit with him. He's going to remedy that right now.

He grabs Takeru's hand, and forces him to sit in his lap as he feeds him the first of many mouthfuls of chocolate cake. Takeru squeaks indignantly But allows it. To Taichi, this feels like a perfect moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning about this chapter, to those that find pseudo non-consensual sexual contact (or any sexual activity) triggering; apologies in advance, but this chapter was something I've had written and saved on my phone for a long time. It's something I'm sure people somewhere might relate to - I know I can - and I want to share it. If you find such topics distressing, feel free to give this one a miss. Thank you so much. And if you're very young, for sure skip this one. Sorry if anyone was made uncomfortable by this, but yeah. It's something my interpretation of these characters are going through.

'Taichi… wait.'

Taichi doesn't stop.

It's like… it's as if Taichi didn't hear him. Amidst the heavy breathing, and grunting, and the slapping off Taichi's thighs against Takeru's ass, it's a fair and intelligent conclusion. But when Takeru repeats himself, and Taichi continues, he realises; this isn't about him at all - it's about Taichi.

Takeru's breathing hitches, because the lube on his hole and on Taichi's condom-wrapped cock is beginning to wear away and he wants - needs - to put on more, but Taichi is too busy. Taichi slows for a second, and Takeru wonders if maybe Taichi has heard him.

The weak bite to his shoulder from behind once again confirms his hunch - Taichi is caught up with something.

This isn't sex; this is venting.

Takeru whimpers when Taichi's cock brushes his prostate, but the contact is brief and it doesn't happen for long - instead, Takeru is faced with unrelenting pounding as Taichi forces himself in deep; almost as deeply as he can.

Takeru has never really liked getting fucked from behind. He does it anyway, because sometimes he just doesn't want to meet Taichi's stare. He doesn't like getting lost in Taichi when he's like this.

But usually, he has many reasons to prefer missionary; he's mostly afraid that Taichi thinks of someone else when his back is turned. It's childish, and insecure of him (he knows), but it hurts him still to think that Taichi doesn't put him first. He prefers the intimacy of face-to-face. Taichi can kiss him in the missionary position, and they can stare deeply into each other's eyes as Taichi hits his prostate repeatedly with his steady thrusts.

'Fuck… fuck, Taichi…'

Takeru opens his eyes again, not realising that he had ever closed them - the memory of fucking how he likes it had gotten him hard again, but Taichi was being rougher than Takeru was usually comfortable with.

For Taichi, he says nothing. Takeru can take it. It'll be over soon.

Taichi suffers - Takeru knows it. He can see it in the way Taichi lives, how he works, how he sleeps. And he can feel it, when they have sex. Tai's hands grip his hips so hard that Takeru can feel his boyfriend's nails digging into his skin. He can hear the grating frustration in Taichi's growling chest.

Taichi's hand grabs the back of Takeru's neck, forcing his head deep between the pillows. Takeru moans, and can feel Taichi bringing back some control as he rolls his hips, pushing his cock in and then dragging it back with immense, pleasurable friction. The thrusts slow to a halt, but Takeru is too suffocated to notice.

He pulls his head back up to take a breath, and Taichi's mouth latches onto his neck and begins to suck harshly as he begins fucking Takeru again.

Just when Takeru had thought it was over.

'Taichi, oh my God-'

He can barely get the words out, the sensations are overwhelming. How has he not gotten tired? It's the footballer in him, Takeru knows; even if Taichi quit years ago, he never gave up maintaining his athletic physique. And his cock… oh God. Where before Takeru's exhales were full of exhilaration and satisfaction, now they're desperate and wild. He hates the way his voice has broken - with every few moans, his throat hitches and he fears he sounds like a kid.

And it doesn't help that being kissed on his neck is his weakness; Takeru can never seem to get enough, always encouraging Taichi when he does it just right. And now all of the memories of it, every kiss, and every love bite... the memories feel different all of a sudden.

He hears it before he feels it; the condom snaps, and Taichi makes no move to get rid it. Maybe, Takeru thinks, Taichi is so deep in his own head-space that he doesn't even notice it himself. Takeru finds it irritating inside of him, but Taichi's still holding him down and is clearly not going to listen to him.

But then, much to Takeru's surprise, Taichi pulls out and rips what's left of the condom off. Takeru takes the moment to breathe, and his chest slumps against the bed. Fuck… he can faintly hear Taichi preparing himself again but isn't sure until he feels Taichi patting his cock against his hole again.

'You're so good to me, baby, you know that?'

Takeru isn't sure if he's imagining the compliment or not, and only moans long and low, nodding as Taichi slides into him again. Taichi's voice sounded distant and dark, but the hand on his waist reminded Takeru that Taichi was still in control, at least.

Takeru blanks out after a few more minutes, and guiltily, he enjoys himself. This reminds him of early on in their relationship, when everything was new and physical and affirming. And within no time, he feels Taichi throbbing and finishing inside him. They are usually more careful, but Takeru can deal with it for now.

If Takeru goes quiet after, and cleans himself up as they both fall to separate sides of the bed instead of cuddling together like usual, it's fine. If Takeru doesn't fall asleep until he's absolutely exhausted with listening to Tai's sleeping breaths, it's fine. If he wakes up to an empty bed and almost begins to cry, feeling sore and dirty and uncomfortable, it's ok.

He'll drown his worry and insecurity with a shower, because really it's nothing. He's fine. It's nothing for him to complain about. It's Taichi's who's really hurting inside, and that worries him far more than anything else.

Does he worry that this time, neither of them said 'I love you'? A little bit. But really, he knows Taichi loves him. Loves him enough to share his anxiety and frustration, and possible anger at a situation he's probably just not ready to share. Takeru knows what it's like, to just need release from your problems. A simple distraction is something he knows he can be. As long as he's helping, he's happy. Even if it doesn't feel rewarding – especially as it didn't just then. He loves Taichi enough to handle it. He has to.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey.'

Takeru shift in his seat on the floor by the bed, where the soft night glow illuminates his face just enough for Taichi to see him turning around.

'What're you doing, Takeru?'

Takeru doesn't answer at first, but looks back down to his lap. 'I'm… I'm reading... there's this review piece I got recommended-'

Taichi shakes his head, almost disappointed that he hadn't just woken up in the morning with Takeru curled up peacefully beside him. 'At this time? Takeru, you were up all night writing yesterday and you've barely slept tonight-'

Takeru shrugs, and says softly, 'I'm not tired.'

Taichi flops back down against the bed; he's tempted to roll over to get a better view of what Takeru's up to, but he doesn't. Their relationship still maintains a modicum of privacy. Taichi also knows how easy-to-upset Takeru becomes when he hasn't slept well, so he relents.

'Alright. But at least sit somewhere comfortable, please? Your ass is for sure gonna get sore down there.'

That was meant to make Takeru laugh, or at least chuckle - something that would let Taichi know everything was fine.

It doesn't do anything.

Takeru moves a little, and his hand pops up to quickly swipe his pillow from the bed before he shifts in his seat. Taichi hears the noise, and the small sigh from Takeru, and wonders what he should do next.

The last time he asked Takeru what was wrong directly, he'd been shut down and suffered through a day of silent treatment. That hadn't been very fair to him at the time but Taichi had let it go easily. He understands what it feels like, to need time to yourself. And he knows better than anybody that Takeru is capable of sensibly digesting his own thoughts and dealing with his problems without anyone else meddling.

Taichi has to practice restraint - he could so easily meddle. He used to do so all the time for his sister. And with how well that had always turned out...

And anyway; he might already know what's been bugging Takeru recently. His classwork had been getting a lot of critique recently, more than usual. Taichi knew that Takeru had been experimenting with what he called his writing voice - Taichi had never really thought about writing that deeply until Takeru had explained it to him - and maybe he's struggling to find the right one. Taichi knows what it's like to struggle with work. He can understand how much it must hurt to have work imbued with so much personality torn down right before you - though, his studies are a lot more objective. Studying to become a doctor was not at all the same thing.

He turns over in bed, hoping that keeping Takeru just out of sight will stop himself from worrying so much - that's the last thing his boyfriend needs. His mind slowly becomes blanker, and he almost drops back to sleep, but he just can't.

'Takeru?'

'Hmm.'

'I love you.'

For a second, Taichi thinks he's in trouble. But then, Takeru sounds a lot better when he replies, 'Thanks Tai', I love you too.'

Taichi recognises the subtle nuances in Takeru's voice; he'll be fine eventually. All he can do is cheer from the sidelines. Sometimes, that's all it takes.


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh, hey. Alright in there?'

Takeru hears Taichi over the pounding of the water from the shower, and sniffs as the steam wafts up his nose. 'Yeah.'

He keeps his eyes closed, hearing heavy jeans plummet and light polyester flop onto the floor. Taichi must have had a busy day too - Takeru hadn't heard a belt amidst the quick (but not hurried) stripping. That means Taichi's truly stumbled in on him by coincidence - he's taken his time, isn't rushing anywhere, not like usual. He had enough time to slip his belt off and take off his socks.

They can both agree that hot water is incredibly great for stress.

The shower door slides open smoothly, and Takeru can feel the hot air around him flood out as Taichi steps in behind him, cold breeze sweeping up Takeru's legs and over his shins. Taichi's hands immediately find their way to Takeru's hips, and they stick down. Dry on wet. They can't really remember the last time they'd showered together - it wasn't a regular occurrence, but it wasn't unknown. They probably used up more water than they saved, though. And, more significantly, shared showers almost always meant heavy groping was involved. Takeru's zonked, but he really doesn't mind having some company.

'You just get home, then?' Taichi asks, pulling a bar of soap from the shelf beside them and letting go of Takeru to lather it in his hands, and probably soap himself up first. The sluggish patter of water gets disturbed for a few seconds, but Takeru is peaceful. It still washes over him; down his back, splashing on his shoulder, dampening his hair and Taichi's.

Taichi's so used to using those bars of soap. They make him smell sophisticated and well-kempt, so put together. Almost imperial, like he's just come out of a fancy hotel. Takeru is too practical to fumble with slippery bars of posh soap (it bugs Taichi when Takeru calls them posh, but whatever), though he's certainly fucked around with one, dropped it on purpose for the sake of hilarious sexual innuendoes and humorous attempts at seduction. Just to hear Taichi laugh, and pull him closer - it's so worth it.

It's also cool that they don't share some things. They wouldn't be interesting if they were the same person. That's not how they fell in love, so it would make sense that they wouldn't change such minor things about themselves just for the sake of matching.

He replies, 'Yeah. Just wanted to freshen up and have a nap or something. Long day.'

'Hmm.'

Taichi begins to rub his thumbs along Takeru's shoulders, and the blond sways under the grip. He feels like a puppet, stepping forward to balance loosely under Taichi's control. Taichi knows exactly where to press, what muscles to hold down against. For someone who generally doesn't get up to much, Takeru has a lot of knots. He lets out a shaky sigh, and says gratefully, 'You came at just the right time. Aren't you lucky?'

Taichi laughs, and says over the shower, 'If I was really lucky, I'd have gotten back about ten minutes earlier. You  _know_  how much I like watching you take your clothes off.'

It's a light, controlled press of lips towards the side of Takeru's neck that finally gets him to open his eyes. The bright whiteness of the shower is a lot, but the beating of water provides plenty distraction. 'Well then, you know what you need to do differently next time.'

'Yeah, I do.'

Taichi presses forward, stepping into Takeru. Their bodies fit together easily enough - Takeru isn't as tall as Taichi, but he hasn't quite finished growing. Taichi looks a lot closer now that his hair clings to his head, removing the extra inches. Takeru reaches behind him and stretches to run a hand through Taichi's slick brunet mane. 'You gonna pass me the body wash-?'

Taichi manoeuvres his hand onto Takeru's arm, forcing it back down to the younger man's side. ' _Relax_. Let me take care of you, yeah?'

'Ok.'

Taichi grabs Takeru's soap from the shelf - the scent is generic and meant for 'men', though Taichi has only ever associated the flavour with Takeru - and empties some out in his hands. He definitely intends to use way more than necessary, but Taichi doesn't care if it's expensive, or whatever. He just wants to soap Takeru up real good. He starts on Takeru's upper body, making sure to rub everywhere. Takeru almost begins to slump back into Taichi's chest, but Taichi doesn't mind. He likes being wanted, likes being able to take care of his boyfriend. No one else can do this for Takeru, other than him - and, that's exhilarating to Taichi. It's almost empowering.

'I'm not gonna sex you up right now, 'kay? We can just...'

Taichi takes his time to ponder, his hands working their way down to Takeru's ass.

'... Slip into some pyjamas, get nice and cuddly under the duvet, under a blanket, maybe both...?'

'You say 'not sex me up', and, yet, your fingers are-  _oh boy-!_ '

Taichi laughs, snickering - he knows how to push Takeru's buttons, what he does and doesn't like. He's finished with scrubbing Takeru's body down way too soon for Takeru's liking, and Takeru can only sigh as the hardworking hands come away from his skin. 'I guess that... sounds good to me.'

Taichi hums in agreement, rubbing shampoo into his own scalp, and offering some to Takeru. 'And then, we can watch a movie or something. Maybe after, a hot meal, something warm and hearty. Chicken? Noodles? I can order in something... won't even have to get out of bed...'

The water jets down around them. 'Yeah, Tai', sounds really nice. And hey, dinner's on me.'

'No,  _my_  treat.'

Takeru sighs languidly as he swaps places with Taichi, who begins to lather conditioner onto both of their heads. He almost loses track of their feet, able to see through the mist but not one hundred percent sure which are his. He's like soft, warmed-up clay once Taichi's worked him over like this. So pliable, too pliable.

He falls apart so easily.

Taichi kisses him again after all the soap and stress has been washed away. This time, their lips meet and Takeru can taste the clear water on Taichi's face. It's fresh, and fragrant, and warm and plain and sexy all at once. Takeru likes Taichi like this. He pulls away, and throws his hands around Taichi's neck as he steadies himself against his boyfriend. Taichi's body glistens under the cascading water, the light bouncing off his skin at just the right angles. He feels so lucky. 'These impromptu hang-outs are great, Tai'.'

Taichi presses his face into Takeru's neck, and purrs, 'I agree so hard. I've been thinking about coming home, throwing my bag down and having this shower for the longest time, I mean, my lectures were killer, so catching you in here was a really nice surprise- Takeru...?'

'Sorry... all I heard was 'so hard'.'

Taichi slaps Takeru's wandering hand away. 'No way, not yet. We're relaxing, cleaning up after a long day. Not... working up another sweat. Yeah?'

Takeru nods. Makes sense. Sometimes he jumps the gun - he's happy to just be with Taichi, but he's just as capable of initiating fun as Taichi is. He doesn't want sex to ever become a routine - Takeru flip-flops, which must frustrate Taichi; sometimes, he'll suggest he wants it but the next minute, he'll have changed his mind. He can't help it, he doesn't mean to be like that. But he gets it, if Taichi just wants to spend time with him, too. That's what they do - what they  _should_  do. They haven't had a chance to be really by themselves in a few days - this will be good for them. Like a date, almost.

They'll treat it like a date, and fall that little bit more in love with each other than they were already.

'Hold me?'

The shower's small, but if Taichi had the room to lift and carry Takeru, he would. Instead, he holds Takeru's waist like he's about to pull him along in a slow dance, and presses their foreheads together. Takeru bristles at the tightness, when his hands are caught against Taichi's chest, but Taichi doesn't care. Takeru appreciates the body contact more than anything. It relaxes him way more effectively than anything else Taichi can think of. It's the feel of warm skin against his own that makes Takeru breathe that little bit more deeply.

'You can snooze, Takeru, but you'd better not fall asleep on me. We're gonna get through at least one movie and dinner before you're allowed to knock out. I want three hours of your undivided attention, minimum.' Taichi says, the water still washing over their shoulders.

'Pfft. Three hours? Easy. You don't bore me that easily.' Banters Takeru, rubbing water away from his ocean eyes. 'Don't you worry.'

' _Ha ha_.'

Takeru plants a kiss on Taichi's cheek, before twisting the water off. The silence is enveloping, and oddly centring. Like, amidst all the chaos, they ground each other. Takeru can float however much he wants, because Taichi will always keep him rooted to home. It almost doesn't make sense how powerful they are to each other. It's wild. Taichi can't seem to keep his hands away as it is.

'Thanks for conditioning my hair by the way.'

Taichi sighs, sounding contented. 'You never do. I've been telling you for  _how long_  that you should.' He grabs a lock. 'See? Feels silkier already.'

While Taichi plays with his hair, Takeru says with an eye-roll, 'I'll concede your point, Doctor Yagami. My hair will forever sing your praises.'

'Don't be an ass about it.' Taichi teases, shaking his head. 'Just because I was right-'

'It's just one of those things I never thought to be bothered about.' He says, shrugging in honesty, 'But thank you for bringing it to my attention.'

'You are very, very welcome babe.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey, look.'

Taichi stirs disappointedly. He hadn't realised Takeru knew he was awake. There goes his plan to sneak a lie-in...

Steadily gaining awareness, he mumbles, 'What is it?'

'Just look, please? Quick.' Takeru says insistently.

Taichi sits up, unwrapping himself from the covers and shuffling to where Takeru is practically leaning from the bed to the window. He rests his head on Takeru's shoulder and says, staring out into the view, 'What am I looking at?'

Takeru sighs wistfully, and Taichi immediately feels like rolling his eyes.

'The sun's still rising. Isn't it awesome?'

Of course that's what Taichi so desperately needed to see. The sky was silvery blue that blended into a dirty, turmeric yellow as it approached the horizon but of course Takeru would find beauty in that. He finds goodness in a lot of things Taichi would dismiss. The sight itself is not extraordinary, but they're hardly ever awake at a time when the sky is still maturing.

Taichi presses a kiss to Takeru's bare shoulder and announces, 'Sure baby. Let me know when it's actually time to get up.'

Takeru murmurs agreement, his attention never leaving the window. He's sure to stay awake now, which is good; Taichi is almost grateful that Takeru's body-clock has returned to a more appropriate time-zone.

But, he's sure he'll find Takeru napping in bed or at the desk by the time he comes back home.

Taichi slides deep into bed, and pulls the covers over his eyes to block the extra sunlight, which would be seeping minimally through the thin curtains if Takeru hadn't already pulled then wide open.

Taichi loves that Takeru sees nice things where he himself doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

'Ah, I had a feeling I'd find you here.'

Taichi's smile completely disappears as Takeru turns around, away from the aloe vera plant that he's re-potting, and revealing the sore black eye - and yes, Taichi can make it out from under the thick layer of make-up Takeru has applied in an attempt to cover it. It doesn't help that Takeru's actual eye still looks a little bloodshot - he must be sporting a killer headache, and there's probably an assortment of other bruises that Taichi won't bring up quite just yet because of a certain skill called tact.

But still, Taichi can't help but explode sometimes. 'Who was it?'

'Taichi, it doesn't matter-'

'Of course it matters!' Taichi roars, coming over to the desk - thankfully, all of his studying material has neatly been cleared away. Taking Takeru's soiled hands by the wrist and shaking them wildly, he says, 'You matter to me, Takeru! Stuff like this- we don't have to put up with it anymore. We can talk to someone.'

Takeru nods, but neither of them feel any better about the situation. They'll still have to wait. Takeru will still have to relive it.

'Ok?' Taichi says, prompting a verbal reply.

''Kay.' consents Takeru.

'Let's go, right now.'

'Taichi, please!' Takeru resists, shaking Taichi's grip away and getting soil on his sleeves. 'Let me clean up. Ok?'

Taichi doesn't say anything, just turns around and waits by the door for Takeru to stop what he was doing, and wash his hands. Taichi watches Takeru's shivering arms as he waits, and feels so fucking furious. Who could possibly see Takeru as a monster?

It doesn't make sense. Back when they'd started dating, there'd been trouble. They hadn't been openly gay until then, and suddenly, it was like everybody saw them differently. They'd gone from being well-liked and normal to being happy together and yet... taboo. No one looked at them the same after that. Some people were surprisingly ok about it, and luckily their friends were too, but...

Takeru, being younger than him, had dealt with it during the end of high school too. The number of fights he'd gotten into, Taichi bet Takeru himself wouldn't be able to remember. They knew what it was like, and in some ways that made their relationship more special. Them against the world.

To see Takeru now, like he's seen a ghost. Fuck...

Taichi says shortly, 'You good?'

'Obviously.' Is Takeru's sarcastic reply. God, he's just as pissed as Tai is on the inside. How can people be so cruel?

Takeru grabs a coat, slipping it on outside as Taichi locks the door behind them. The building is quiet, but there are enough people around for Taichi to feel like reaching out for Takeru's waist, to keep him close. It doesn't help that Takeru shies away. Why does he seem upset with Taichi all of a sudden?

When they step into the elevator, Takeru stands as far away from his boyfriend as possible, arms folded and chin raised. God, he looks like he's going to throw a tantrum. Taichi doesn't understand - the last person Takeru should be angry with in this situation is him. The ride down feels like it takes ages.

Finally stepping out of the elevator, Taichi bites the bullet and grills, 'And why weren't you gonna tell me?'

He circles his face, indicating Takeru's, and adds, 'You weren't exactly fooling anybody. It still looks swollen as fuck. Maybe we should've grabbed some ice.'

'Taichi, can you please shut up?' Takeru says back, punching his hands into his pockets.

They walk towards the exit of the building briskly, Taichi hurrying after Takeru as he walks in front. 'Takeru! Why won't you listen to what I'm saying?'

Takeru spins, and Taichi almost bumps right into him. He whispers angrily, 'You know I hate making fucking scenes, and yet, here we are! I'm so sick of this.'

Taichi blinks. 'You do realise that it's fucking wrong, right? People shouldn't be beating you up because of-'

Takeru starts moving before Taichi can even finish his point. It's an annoying habit of his, and while it can be cute, it's really going to shorten Taichi's temper now. 'Takeru! Listen to yourself! You're really going to just allow it-?'

'Because of this! I hate being the fucking joke.'

When they step outside, the sky is cloudy and the grounds feel dour. Or, maybe it's just them. 'I was perfectly happy to just go about my day, and you're aggravating the situation by prolonging it, Taichi! Don't you see? I'm over it already, and I had moved on. You should too.'

It's like he's seeing Takeru for the first time. 'Since when did you give up?'

'Shut up.'

'No!' He replies, trying not to sound childish, and instead serious, 'Since when did you just decide that you would allow people to hit you so that your face bruises because you're in a relationship with another guy-?'

'You think I just stood there and took this?! You think I let someone call me a 'faggot', and _push_ me, and raise their fist at me and drive it into my face-?!'

Taichi steps back, because Takeru has stepped right up to him, and nods incredulously. 'Yeah! Maybe! Frankly, I don't know what you think anymore.'

Takeru actually looks more hurt by that than by the beating. 'Fuck you.' He says, storming off. Taichi follows at a sedated distance, lips pursed sourly.


	10. Chapter 10

'Do you think Yamato is uncomfortable with you sitting on me like this?'

Taichi's hands slide up Takeru's waist just a little, threatening to pull his t-shirt higher. Takeru laughs, wriggling. 'He'll never bring it up, even if he is. It's too mortifying for him to deal with. And anyway, no one else seems to care.'

They've all had hectic weeks; endless assignments and projects and deadlines had been the focal point of all of their months, so Yamato had decided that this sunny day would be a good one for them all to take off from their study schedules - hence the small shindig at his flat. This is the two-bedroom that Yamato now has for himself; Taichi wonders how long Takeru will be able to continue convincing his parents he also lives there for. Taichi briefly imagines he and Sora also living here, the four of them existing like some weird family unit. Like that American show  _Friends_. The place is aided by the fact that Yamato spent some of his band money on the furnishing. He's got really good speakers.

A few beers and some barbecue later, they're all relaxing at the television, playing video games and resting and chatting. Taichi and Takeru are sat on their own on a sofa in the corner, like they are on their own planet.

'Haha, maybe you're right.'

'I'm always right baby.' Takeru says with a confident giggle.

' _Hey_ ,' Yamato grouses, turning his wii-wheel violently, 'No funny business you two...'

The couple snicker;  _maybe_  Yamato has gotten comfortable with them after all. They know the reason Yamato is sometimes uncomfortable has nothing to do with their being gay. Takeru had been worried, but they understood now that it was more the fact of their being his brother and one of his best friends that got to Yamato sometimes. Though, it helps that they've been together for a while now.

Before Takeru can give the sharp reply he's thought of, Mimi says, 'If you weren't so focused on your brother sitting in his boyfriend's lap like he's  _supposed_  to, maybe you'd be winning!'

'Shut up!' Yamato cries, as his Bowser spins out of control again.

Jyou and Sora, who are fourth as Toadette and first as Yoshi ('He's not even good, Sora!' 'I don't know how any of the characters play, ok?! I just picked him 'cause he's cute!') can only jeer in mocking delight. Mimi's Peach overtakes Yamato, leaving them in tenth and eleventh.

'Onii-san, you suck! Gimme your controller-'  
'Back off!'  
'I'm trying to help you-!'

Koushiro finally looks up from whatever he's working on, and teases bluntly, 'Takeru is helping your score just by fighting with you. How bad  _are_  you, Yamato?'

Mimi and Sora dissolve into roaring laughter (Jyou is too busy concentrating), and Yamato barks, 'Enough of this crap! After this,  _you're_  versing me Takeru and then we'll all see-'

'Takeru is so good he'll hang back just to hit you with projectiles for like the whole match, and  _still win.'_ Defends Taichi, feeling deservedly smug when Takeru squeezes his hand - he can already feel the synergy between them, determination to ruin Yamato's day.

As if he wasn't finding the game annoying enough, with the music and the unpredictability and the savagery that was his friends competing against him.

Sora crosses the finish line, and they cheer for her. This is her second time playing the game now, and she's killing it (Takeru didn't even need to teach her the Daisy Circuit shortcut, she found it on her own by accident). Takeru feels warm boosting someone's confidence like this. When he snuggles into Taichi's lap, Taichi can feel the content radiating. It's so fucking beautiful.

Sora gets up from the floor in front of Yamato's large tv where the players were all sat, passes her controller on to Takeru, and sits down beside them. 'I need a break from all this winning.'

Yamato growls, but doesn't say anything. Everyone but him is watching the screen with a wide cheeky grin.

'So... next game? Says Mimi, offering her controller to Koushiro, who takes it belatedly and shuts the lid of his laptop for once.

Jyou goes to hand his controller to Tai, but he is waved down. One hand sitting on the bare skin just above Takeru's waistline, Taichi declines, 'I'll play later. You go again.' Jyou shrugs and turns back to the tv.

Takeru bounces in his lap, just to let him know that he knows what Taichi is doing. What he is planning. He's giving his silent permission for Taichi to enjoy himself. The week has been really stressful - today is the first day in what feels like forever that they've even been able to spend the whole day together. They owed Yamato big time - if he hadn't insisted everyone be there, they might have gotten caught up in other things and wasted even more time being apart. Takeru was having way more fun pressed against his boyfriend and watching everyone play Mario Kart than he would have preparing for a final.

Taichi lifts his bottle and presses the cold glass against Takeru's neck for a second, making him yell and immediately squirm his way down to the floor. 'Tai'! Don't do that!'

Taichi laughs and says, 'You have to play with no distractions. Otherwise Yamato is going to have a temper tantrum.'

Yamato, who is setting up the next match, turns and actually chuckles with Taichi. 'Hey, it's good for writing lyrics! Fuel for the fire.' He says with a dark smile.

'I'll take your word for it.'

Despite Takeru's easy attitude, when the game begins he's all concentration. He forgot that Koushiro was a video game god. Jyou probably would be too, if he had more time on his hands. They're all so busy... Taichi feels bad for wanting so many stolen moments with Takeru when he's also missed his friends.

'Hey, I think we're out of snacks.' Says Mimi, head buried in Yamato's pantry like she owns the place.

Behind her, by the fridge, Sora says, 'And we have no more wine.'

Yamato, who is as it turns out not above shoving Takeru as they play, quips, 'And whose fault is that?'

' _Yours_. You should've stocked up.'

Yamato turns and, with a leer, says, 'I'm already stocked, baby, you know that-'

'EW!'  
'Oh my god, I think I pictured it-'  
'Takeru cover your ears-!'  
'It's too late! Oh, the trauma...'  
'Yamato-san you dirty dirty man!' Mimi finishes, wide-mouth smile.

'What!' He cries, concentration lost as his Bowser drives off the edge of the track (Koushiro picks Rainbow Road every fucking time). 'Sora and I are together so I can flirt however I want-'

'That's not flirting.' Sora says, red-faced from amusement and a little shame. 'Why can't you be more like your brother. He never makes dick puns.'

'There's so much dick in that relationship he doesn't have to.'

'Onii-san, what. The fuck...?'

Taichi stands up with a jump and says diplomatically, 'I'll take the girls shopping shall I?'

Mimi and Sora cheer Tai as they grab their bags. They leave their coats - the sun is still out and it's cool enough that Taichi might drive with the hood down.

Jyou remarks, 'Any excuse to get your car out, huh?'

'You know it!' He says, jingling the keys and opening the door for Mimi and Sora. Mimi crows 'Such a gentlemen! Sora, I don't know how you put up with-'

'GET OUT MIMI!'

Yamato's growling and howling is clapped silent by the slam of the door as the trio slip down the hallway. Taichi can't wait to feel the sunset on his face, and listen to pop music in his car (he hides the fact that he's more basic than his boyfriend by claiming Takeru sets the station; this is the only time Taichi ever specifically feels himself not being straight).

Mimi says offhandedly, 'Yamato-san is a big baby!'

'He's been really stressed out lately...' Sora says, suddenly awkward. Taichi gets it, though; everyone has been a little distant, stuck into their other responsibilities like concrete. He especially - he sympathises with Takeru, who must feel it more since he's concentrating little on his studies. Taichi is sometimes jealous of that ability of Takeru's, to have raw talent. Just like that.

Wondering why Takeru is so insecure, he pads out under the purple and orange sky, soles grinding on the gravel of the tarmac. 'So who wants to ride shotgun-?'

'Taichi! Wait! Mimi wants to show us something.'

Taichi halts, and turns, bemused. What could it be?

'I found this joint in Yamato's bedside cabinet drawer. It's not rolled up very well is it?'

'Mimi! That's private, you can't just-'

'And I liked the set of panties you keep in there,  _Sora-chan_.  _Very_  nice choice.'

'Mimi!' Taichi scolds, stilling both of the girls. 'What are you doing with that? Don't go through people's shit!'

He didn't realise Sora might have been alluding to  _that_. This puts the whole day into a new perspective - did Yamato have a motive to seeing them all like this? Was... was he-?

'Taichi, I'm sure she didn't mean-'

'Wait, why does it matter? Yamato is super against smoking weed, and yet he has  _this_ -?'

'He has it for his epilepsy! That's why. And he hates smoking it! It's not funny Mimi. I hope he doesn't notice it's missing while we're gone. Sneak it back where you found it when we're back!'

'I... I thought he was better now...?-'

'He had another seizure just under two weeks ago. And he hadn't had them in ages before that. That's kinda why we haven't been clubbing in a while.' Sora fills in.

'So don't do that again. And forget you saw it.' He finishes, making a mental note to watch Yamato more closely once they're back, and to snatch the controllers off him so that he can take a break without drawing too much attention to himself. He knows that kind of thing gives Yamato anxiety - he's just like his little brother sometimes.

Mimi apologises, and they get back to what they were doing. The flash of light and heat on Taichi's face as he walks out from under the shadow of the building is still just as satisfying as he'd been hoping it was going to be. The hood of his new car (his dad paid for most of it, but he contributed) comes down without fuss, and the girls enjoy the dusk air whipping through their hair.

'What's on the list again?'

'We didn't bring a list.' Says Mimi.

'We didn't bring our wallets either.' Sora adds, pulling laughter out of Taichi.

'Oh it's like that, is it? And what if I didn't have mine on me?'

'You don't, 'cause...' Says Sora, pulling out his wallet from her pocket. '...I have it.'

'Hey!' He says, smacking her shoulder and snatching his wallet back, braking slightly as he takes a hand off the wheel to do so. But he can't help the smile that tears across his face as he declares, 'You two are so fucking cheeky.'

Taichi waits in the car while the girls go in; he couldn't find parking, but nobody is around so he doesn't mind sitting and waiting. He can enjoy Taylor Swift in peace. It helps that within five or so minutes they're already on their way back, Sora carrying the shopping bag full of bottles and packets. Taichi imagines they must have looked like a very efficient whirlwind, to be done that quickly. He trusted them not to go overboard - it probably helps that they could only get what they could carry. Not to say they were weak, but... Mimi isn't exactly famous for being the most laborious of them.

He pops the trunk open, and Sora dumps the bag in the back before shutting the boot and climbing in. 'Alright! Let's go!' Mimi orders, and they're moving on.

Taichi used to always be the leader when they were kids; he was pretty bossy, and confident, and fucking moronic, but full of ideas and well-intended bullheadedness. He hadn't noticed it until Takeru had brought it to his attention, but it was true all the same; nowadays he was more laidback, sedated, less involved or attached (apparently) and more go-with-the-flow. Of course he still had his moments, but, Takeru complained once about having to 'hold his hand' and Taichi just hadn't felt right since. He didn't realise he'd undergone such a personality change - he doesn't always feel so meek. Annoyingly, it also irks him slightly that Takeru felt like bringing it up at all.

It's because he knows it's all so true.

If either of the girls notice that Taichi's use of the gas pedal is slightly more exaggerated, they don't mention it.

Taichi parks in a single swing ('That was so unnecessary, but so hot Taichi-san!'), sets about putting the hood back down, and grabs the bag out the back while the girls wait for him. Now, the sky has reached the golden hour - though it's peach and white and cyan and indigo all at once, the glow on their faces is orange to the point of almost being brown like a yellow shadow. Mimi already has her phone out and is making pouty faces into the camera. He sneaks a kiss on her cheek just as she clicks one - she giggles at the resultant picture, and immediately forwards it to him and to Takeru.

Taichi already has plans to make it his new smartphone wallpaper, just to mess with Takeru.

As they go up the lift, Sora says to Mimi, 'Your highlight is on point today, by the way.'

'Ugh, thanks, but I think I'm just sweaty to be honest.'

'Hashtag natural glow.'

'You look pretty good yourself you know, Taichi. And so does Takeru; doesn't he usually fall apart around exams?'

Taichi shrugs. 'He's coping by not caring at all this time, I think. He's not studying nearly as hard as he could. In all honesty... I'm a little worried. I don't know if I should say something.'

'Maybe not today anyway?' Sora suggests, and that sounds very fair to him. He doesn't even have any words to broach the topic with together yet.

'It's not your responsibility to change his work ethic, but you're more than obliged to give him a nudge in the right direction.' Says Mimi by way of explanation.

'I think he's just... experimenting with his psychology, you know? He's just trying a new strategy for coping under pressure. I'm willing to let him do his thing and just watch him go. My Takeru is so fucking good at getting things right on the first try it almost makes me mad.'

They're laughing, glowing, feeling refreshed from the trip that when they walk back in through the flat door, they radiate cool and easy-breezy. Mimi quickly goes off to replace what she took, and Tai heads straight through to the living area, where he spills the contents of the bag onto the sofa.

Takeru has seemingly given up on playing fair, and is lying on top of his brother who is too determined to win for once (especially now that he's in second place) to allow it to phase him. 'Takeru! Come on, play him for real-!'

'It doesn't matter, Yamato is going to win. I've just sent a blue shell.' Koushiro announces, shaking the wheel in his hands so that Princess Peach flips like crazy on her bike.

'Koushiro!' Jyou yells, having been in first place, 'I thought we had a deal!'

Takeru supplies, 'Fuck that!', And begins to play better, still squirming against Yamato to throw off his brother's game. It would almost be cute if he wasn't a college student. Taichi gives Takeru's hair a ruffle and his shoulder a squeeze before sitting behind him. Looking at the tv, he says jokingly, 'Koushiro, play nice...'

Takeru laughs, and defends, 'Chaos is half the fun in this game, Tai'.'

Fair play.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit content. I might be a little blazed but nothing about this is impossible, trust me.

‘H-Holy- uhh-holy-fuuck-...!’

Taichi wasn’t expecting it. So when he stumbles into his flat, and sees this, he stops breathing. The breath in his lungs gets stuck, and he gasps the spare air in his throat out so harshly it feels like releasing prickling smoke.

Takeru spurts more cum down his chest, as he milks his own prostate with shiny, greasy-looking fingers and the way it drips; gleaming cloudy milky white honey slipping from Takeru’s torso and running up, almost to his nipples, running down his side where his hips curve, spreading all over his hand as he rubs his thigh and crotch. He’s not- yeah, he’s not even touching his cock, he came all by himself-

His fingers keep going, and Taichi keeps watching. He takes note of the technique - Takeru’s propped himself up with a pillow, is leaning with his ass up and his legs tucked inwards. The way his legs shake. Taichi has to- oh fuck, needs to get free- so tight.

He slams the door behind him, and Takeru’s head finally twists, finally notices. And when Taichi briefly catches his gaze and their eyes finally lock, he can only whisper and whimper.

‘T-Taichi... I- I couldn’t wait, I. The things we talked about this morning, it got me-‘

Taichi’s already pulled his leather jacket (a gift from Takeru) off along with his shirt. And his belt. And his shoes and now he’s pushing at the waist of his jeans, begging them to melt off because denim is the worst thing to have constraining the hardest erection he’s had since that morning. He hadn’t suspected it would even be possible, but-

Takeru still hasn’t stopped, using his index and middle to hook into himself, abusing the spot Taichi is all too familiar with. He’s cocky like that, will always boast to Takeru that he can handle him, knows how to please him. Taichi isn’t wrong.

Takeru thrashes, throwing his head down on the mattress in pure fucking ecstasy, enjoying the pressure shooting from his hole to his balls to his cock.

Taichi jumps onto the bed, and bats Takeru’s wrists, tugs on his hands until Takeru reluctantly relents. ‘I need you to relax, Takeru-‘

‘I am, I’m so fucking relaxed right now, I already feel you inside me-‘

And as he says it, Taichi slides a finger down into Takeru, and then slightly back up. And Takeru moans thoroughly. He lifts it and then drops it back down heavily, so the backs of his other fingers thump down onto Takeru’s skin, onto his slick perineum like a slack slap. He can already feel space for another finger, but he doesn’t want to rush; it gives Takeru every chance to back out, and it motions to prevent causing ache in Taichi’s hands. Tired fingers are the last thing he wants. 

Without a word, Taichi lowers his head and licks the back of one of Takeru’s thigh - the left one, he can stop Takeru’s hamstring spasming with his tongue - before working his way up just slightly higher, where his stubbly cheek can prickle Takeru’s supple skin. Takeru keens with gritted teeth, and begs, ‘Please, I want you I want you,’

His balls are low and humming, clearly tired from already cumming but aching from need and hard at work recovering. It helps that Taichi can feel the inside of Takeru every time the pads of his fingers touch base. So, naturally, Taichi begins sucking on them for him. He can taste lube and vibrant ol’ Takeru. It’s so heady and blinding he just gets absorbed in his job. Swirling the tip of his tongue where the skin is most taught, and then switching to where it is loosest.

‘Tai’... how are you, auhhh please don’t stop, you can’t stop like this I want you in-‘

Taichi lifts off and finds the lube, hastily spilling more onto Takeru hole before two more of his fingers fall in line, playing with the tension of Takeru’s ass. Takeru begins to almost vibrate, the feeling is so electric. ‘I’m prepping you baby, don’t you trust me? You’re so ready, you have to be ready-‘

Takeru’s done with Taichi’s insisting. ‘Inside, fuck me, cum inside me Taichi I need you, your cock is like the Green Destiny and I need it, so fucking great, inside me please-‘

Taichi loves that movie. How is Takeru this amazing? It’s like he’s in Taichi’s head all the time, so fucking effortless, so fucking impossible, so sexy and horny and pretty and lovely-

He kisses Takeru now, bites his lip a little and then stops everything. He backs off, and tenderly strokes his way out of Takeru’s flaring hole.

‘What are you doing!’ Takeru begs, moaning as his backside suddenly feels too empty. Taichi empties lube into his cock and slaps it on Takeru’s ass cheeks, thumbing Takeru’s hole.

‘I’m making sure I’m ready. You ready?’

‘Uhuh. Yes I’m so ready I need it.’

‘Honey I’m fucking you into tomorrow, don’t you worry.’

He finally slips into Takeru, and begins thrusting at Takeru’s favourite pace, concentrating on every whinge and sigh and simple breathe that Takeru takes, until he can’t control himself and begins kissing Takeru’s lips - lips that have been aching for their partner pair.

And Takeru finally says, swearing out for everyone to hear, ‘Taichi iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou don’t stop, please don’t stop, keep fucking me, iloveyousomuchiloveyouiloveyou’

And Taichi‘s brain explodes.

Takeru claws at Taichi’s collar with his teeth, sucks on the apple in Taichi’s throat, as Taichi’s hands run up and down along Takeru’s sides and chest and arms till his hands are beginning to blend and sink into Takeru’s flesh. Just as they’re becoming one, just as Taichi’s forehead presses against Takeru’s own, Takeru says hazily, ‘You’re making me- heh, I’m about to cum again fuckyou’remakingmecumagain make me cum again, please please please-‘

‘I’m gonna fucking marry you one day, I’m gonna make you cum forever, I’m gunna cum oh fuck I’m inside you Takeru I’m so close inside you I can’t hold it I-‘

Takeru’s cock pulses to Taichi’s heartbeat, and Taichi’s cock spurts with every laboured breath Takeru takes.

After what feels like a decade of heavy breathing, Taichi laughs, ‘Takeru, two, me one.’

‘You’re... keeping... score?’

‘Heh... don’t embarrass me, my sweet blond sword-wielder.’

‘I’m sorry, I saw it in your internet history and I started watching it, and it’s been in my head.’

‘That where you get the crouching pornstar idea from?’

A reluctant nod, and they both grin widely. 

Taichi promises, ‘I’m gonna have to bottom soon; best believe I’m using every pop song reference I can on you.’

And they laugh and kiss and love.

‘I mean it, by the way... someday when we’re ready, we’re marrying. I don’t care, I-‘

‘My darling lover boy...’

‘Gonna make every night like a honeymoon till you forget what time before us was like.’

‘... make love to me... please, again and again and-’


End file.
